<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scales by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556766">Scales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deceit Sanders [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit Sanders-centric, Fluff, Help, Hugs, Patton being good dad uwu, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Deceit Sanders, how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a known fact that Deceit hates being touched.<br/>However, Deceit often twists facts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton &amp; Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deceit Sanders [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it.</p><p>      Though, he was Deceit.</p><p>      Every time a Dark side would attempt contact- a small nudge to get his attention. The grabbing of a wrist to keep him there, maybe even a high five in joy. Any time one would attempt, they were knocked straight out of the sky by Deceit’s hissing and glares.</p><p>      So, they avoided it like the plague. Creativity, Wrath, Anxiety, and Apathy all knew by now, not to touch him. Or they’d either be met with Deceit sinking down, not to be seen for a few days, or a chair to the face. </p><p>      They’d always been curious about why, though.</p><p>     </p><p>      Deceit hated being touched. That was a fact.</p><p>      But he often twisted facts.</p><p>      Outside of the mindscape it was snowing. Roman decided that he needed some winter drama, so boom, right out of the blue. Snow.</p><p>      And boom. There he was, in said snow. Probably blue. He didn’t even remember what he was outside for. Probably to get something Wrath chucked out the window or whatever.</p><p>      But he was out there now. And though he was only partially snake, the cold still got to him far worse than anyone else. He turned slow and sluggish, thoughts nearly blocked. He couldn’t think straight. Or gay. Or at all.</p><p>      Right now was one of those moments. Deceit didn’t know where he’d come from, or where he was going. But he kept walking. There had to be something, right?</p><p>      Tripping, the snake-like side nearly toppled face first into the snow, until someone caught him.</p><p>      That someone, just so happened to be Virgil. It’d been a while since he’d first left, at least a few years. Didn’t mean he didn’t know anything about Deceit, though.</p><p>      “Deceit, what are you doing out here?”</p><p>      Deceit looked around him, now back on his feet. He didn’t quite seem to know where he was.</p><p>      “I.. I dunno.”</p><p>      They stared at each other for a moment, before Deceit seemed to register that it was Virgil in front of him. Eyebrows knit together, he just seemed to stare harder.</p><p>      “We should probably get you inside, Dee.”</p><p>      He gave a halfhearted laugh. “..Yeah.” Before closing his eyes.</p><p>      Oh boy.</p><p>      Virgil didn’t know what made him do it, but one moment his hand was at his side, and the next, it was on Deceit’s cheek. It was.. frozen to the touch.</p><p>      But to Virgil’s amaze, Deceit didn’t pull away. Oh no. But actually leaned in to the touch. You know, Deceit. The one who threatened to throw a whole door at Remus for poking him. Deceit, the one who nearly bit Apathy for nudging him out of the way. Deceit, the man who literally pushed Wrath- <em>Wrath </em>down a flight of stairs. They called Wrath angry. </p><p>      The same Deceit, was leaning into the touch, a small smile on his face.</p><p>      Virgil got him back safely inside the Dark Sides’ house, before being seen by the others. But that was only the first instance.</p><p> </p><p>      The next time it happened, it had been Roman.</p><p>      He was casually waltzing through the Imagination, probably to fight a large monster. But as he neared the large cave, he instead saw.. Deceit. Sunning, on a rock. Like the snake he was.</p><p>      Roman quickly but quietly stalked up to the man, but his sword was in its sheath. He was just curious as to what the other side was doing.</p><p>      Of course, to sun, he had no shirt on, nor hat. So all of the scales on the left side of Deceit’s body were on display, letting Roman see them in all their glory for the first time.</p><p>      If you’d ask Roman again, he would’ve told you that they were <em>beautiful. </em>Shining and glittering in the sun, each scale was a slightly different shade from the next. Large patches traveled down his body, following invisible lines. The colors curved and twirled into intricate patterns, making your eyes follow along.</p><p>      And, Roman, being the hopeless romantic he was, couldn’t resist. Resting his hand on Deceit’s shoulder blade, he slowly traveled down his back, following said patterns. </p><p>      To Roman’s surprise.. Deceit didn’t wake up, screaming and/or strangling him. Instead, his scales subconsciously followed Roman’s fingers, changing from sandy green to a sunflower yellow anywhere he touched. And from the small smile on the other side’s face.. Roman would’ve guessed he liked it.</p><p>      Didn’t last long, though, as Deceit woke up with a purr.</p><p>      The purr quickly turned into a hiss, teeth bared and ready to stab into Roman’s flesh. </p><p> </p><p>      Third time, it was Logan. A small gesture, but one to poke at Logic’s curiosity nonetheless.</p><p>      Deceit often liked to hang around in Logan’s room. Logan didn’t mind his company, either. Today was one of those days, where they both lounged in his library of literally all the knowledge Thomas had.</p><p>      The lying side had gotten up, standing next to Logan, near the psychological books. Just as he reached out to grab one, Logan did the same.</p><p>      Their hands brushed, and Deceit immediately flinched back, sinking out. But not before Logan caught a glance of scales shimmering from one color to another.</p><p> </p><p>      Patton was a very touchy-feely person. He was, after all, most of Thomas’s emotions. So it made sense. What made less sense, was what made Patton touch Deceit.</p><p>      They were baking together. Patton took joy in baking with the other sides, always making something new. And though he didn’t look the part, Deceit was very good at baking.</p><p>      A finished cake sat happily on the counter, just eager to be slit open, ripped apart and devoured. </p><p>      Birthday cakes were surprisingly ritualistic. Many people sat together, often in the dark, around a burning item. Singing. Only when the fire stopped, and a knife was inserted to said item, did the singing cease.</p><p>      Besides the point.</p><p>      Anyways, Patton was absolutely <em>thrilled</em>. In his excitement, he forgot all about Deceit’s “I’ll fucking tear you to shreds if you so as even think about contact” behavior, and, well, hugged him.</p><p>      The peppy side could feel Deceit stiffen, before shivering, and completely melting into his arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see many shades of green flitting to loud, bright yellows in waves.</p><p>      Patton pulled away from the hug, the other side all but whining when he let go.</p><p>      Of course, before blushing like a mad man, and sinking out.</p><p> </p><p>      Deceit was a liar. His name said so.</p><p>      So he lied. He lied when others asked what he’d been doing, lied to lead Thomas in the direction he wanted. Sometimes he even lied to himself.</p><p>      And just like all the other times he lied, Deceit said he hated contact.</p><p> </p><p>      </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Loceit is my favorite ship, so here-</p><p>Also, this chapter is definitely not as well written as the first. I was bored, and it’s 1am, and I may or may not edit/delete later so here I’ll just regurgitate this trash chapter ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Deceit, as well as the other “Dark Sides,” had been mostly accepted into the group. So, Thomas included them in movie nights. That didn’t mean they’d always come, but still.</p><p>      Tonight, it seemed, that Logan, Roman, Patton, Virgil, Deceit, Remus, and Wrath all came. Apathy couldn’t be bothered.</p><p>      “What should we watch?” Patton asked his famILY.</p><p>      “Perhaps a bird documentary?”</p><p>      “<em>Disney!</em>”</p><p>      “A Nightmare Before Christmas.”</p><p>      “I don’t know, Golden Girls-“</p><p>      “-<em>pORN-“</em></p><p><em>      “</em>For the love of god Remus, we can’t just watch-“</p><p>      “Well, why not?”</p><p>      “<em>Wrath, </em>don’t <em>encourage </em>him!”</p><p>      “You’re not my dad.”</p><p>      Suddenly, there was a tank in the middle of the room “Literally, I’m in a tank. You’re not.”</p><p>      “I <em>AM </em>your dad! Now <em>GET OUT </em>of the <em>TANK</em>!” Patton screamed up at Wrath, before bursting out laughing. The others quickly followed.</p><p>     “Okay, but seriously, get rid of the tank,”</p><p> </p><p>     They decided on Treasure Planet, after much convincing from Roman (and Logan, though the logical side would never admit he loved the film so much.) </p><p>     It was about halfway through the movie, when Deceit started getting tired. The room was warm, he was curled up under a blanket, and had just eaten many snacks. You couldn’t blame him for falling asleep.</p><p>     However, when he did, the yellow themed side <em>leaaaned</em> to the left, landing on Logan. Thankfully, they didn’t wake.</p><p>     “Uhm, Deceit?” Logan asked quietly, catching the attention of Virgil.</p><p>     Logan only received a small snore.</p><p>     Before Deceit fell forward, into Logan’s lap, wrapping his arms around the other’s torso.</p><p>     “...Dee?” </p><p>     Virgil snorted, getting everyone else to turn, seeing Deceit being all cuddly.</p><p>     Deceit. The one who avoided contact like it would disintegrate him immediately.</p><p>     “<em>No fucking way</em>.”</p><p>     The whisper came from Wrath. “He pushed me down a flight of stairs- <em>Me,</em> a <em>flight </em>of <em>stairs</em> -because I tapped his shoulder. What. The. Fuck.”</p><p>     “He threw a door at me! Ripped it straight out of the wall.” Remus added quickly.</p><p>     “And he’s snuggling <em>you</em>?” Wrath nearly snarled, more in disbelief than actual anger.</p><p>     “Er.. Deceit, wake.. up?”</p><p>     Another snore. Maybe Logan should shake him a little.</p><p>     “..Noooo.. you’re so warm...” Deceit mumbled, before holding on tighter and nuzzling his face to his chest.</p><p>     Logan may have never been gayer than in that moment.</p><p>     Of course, Virgil had to ruin it by bursting out laughing, startling and waking Deceit up.</p><p>     But Logan certainly would hold onto that feeling for a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay so like I have a weird obsession with airships<br/>I don’t know why, but I’m assuming it came from Treasure Planet<br/>I just fucking love them, and Treasure Planet was my entire. Fucking. Childhood.<br/>Pretty sure I’m autistic too, and I just<br/>rAMbLe<br/>about them<br/>all<br/>day</p><p>(also comment if you understood the tank lol)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may or may not make a second chapter. If I do though, I have an idea :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>